Noticing, Uncovering and Seeing
by TheRoseThatKnowsPain
Summary: It's amazing how people could overlook the most obvious things; like his sad, blue eyes. They noticed, but overlooked it, and when they finally saw, when it was the truth was uncovered, then only did they see him.


**Noticing, Uncovering and Seeing**

It was really amazing how people could oversee some things. Like his eyes.

It had taken a long while until somebody had noticed. The very first who had noticed them was the Third, but he had already been seven when the old man had finally noticed. And even then, he noticed, helped a little but still _overlooked_ it. Although it was hard to accept it, Naruto had realized this very soon.

Despite common belief, Naruto was a realist when it came to accepting things. Still, it usually didn't stop him from trying to change it.

The next who had noticed his eyes had been his _father_, his old _sensei_. But that had been long five years after Sarutobi had noticed, and only after said man hinted at his father, so he guessed it shouldn't count.

But, he knew deep down – he didn't know if it was hope, reality or just childish wishing – that Iruka _had _noticed his eyes, but that he also overlooked them.

Afterwards, it had been Kakashi. Really, it had been an accident that Kakashi found out. Or maybe, it was just his imagination.

It had been while on a mission, quite far away from the village, to deliver something, he couldn't quite remember what. One way or another, they stopped at that small village, full of older people, and the man who worked at the inn held the same eyes as he did.

It took one meeting of eyes.

Once he old man's brown, sad eyes looked into his own cerulean ones, he just couldn't take it – the eyes, although less hurt then his own, were hurting. He couldn't remember if he actually commanded his body to do so, or if it moved on his own, but he just gave him a hug.

Of course, it turned out that Sakura yelled at him for hugging a man he didn't know, and Sasuke scowled. But Kakashi, looking actually at the man's eyes instead of Naruto's back, saw how the man was filled with gratitude, maybe even relief, and deep happiness.

When Naruto had pulled away, he hadn't given the man a smile, as he usually would; he had let his eyes speak. The man understood that the young boy _knew_, and the man's chest had squeezed painfully at the sight of such a young boy having dealt with so much pain.

He actually gave them the room for free, claiming that he really had needed a hug after a stressful day, but Naruto, the man and Kakashi all knew that he had really needed someone who understood.

When he questioned Naruto about how he had seen the sadness in the man's eyes (because, only pain can understand pain after all, and Kakashi did have his own two coins to give in life), the young boy only answered; "I see those eyes every time I look in the mirror after all, I'd have to be blind to not see them on another."

It was then Kakashi had actually _looked_, really _looked_ at the boy, and he realized why Iruka always tried to spend as much time as possible with Naruto; his eyes were just to depth of endless knowing, understanding and sadness.

He really didn't like seeing such an expression on one of his students – especially on the one who was considered the loudest one of the group.

Well, accident or no accident, Kakashi had been the third to notice one way or another.

The fourth and fifth that were to notice were Gaara and Sasuke. Needless to say, it had been with the fight of the one-tailed beast. When Naruto had smashed his forehead onto Gaara's when he'd been on the beast's forehead, the first thing Gaara had seen had been Naruto's eyes. Those sad, yet determined, eyes that looked at him, nearly as if they were looking at his soul, at his pain, he understood – the very first and maybe only who understood.

That thought only increased when Naruto had _crawled_ – _literally __crawled__ – _over to him, with his chin only keeping him moving towards him. As the blonde boy had _crawled_ over to him (he still couldn't believe the blond had done that), he had seen the eyes of the boy as he had talked, he couldn't quite remember what the boy had said, but his eyes told him enough already – the loneliness, the shunning, the _looks_, the pain, he could read it all in the other's gaze.

Sasuke, also noticed the raw emotions in Naruto's eyes, noticed, but after the battle still overlooked for a long time. That didn't change the fact, however, that at that moment, where Naruto had crawled over to Gaara , that Sasuke saw the pain and loneliness in his usually far-too-loud comrade, and for a while, he felt like Naruto really _did_ understand him.

Still, that realization was forgotten for a long time, and he only remembered it years later, after he returned from Oroshimaru, Akatsuki, and his wrong path. When he had remembered that moment, only then did he see the boy in another light.

The sixth that was to notice was Sakura. Really, it took a while, but after denying for ages, and then seeing it again and again, would prove it over time.

She noticed sometimes how Naruto would look longingly at other families, or at kids who were playing ninja and who didn't have a care in the world. She would see how his eyes would drop a bit, how he would be silent for a while, how his face got so tight – they all noticed it, but _overlooked_ it at the same time.

Until the day where Team 7 came upon an orphan on a mission, begging for a bit of money, and Naruto, who nearly had no money left, gave him his whole wallet. She saw how he looked into the boys eyes; understanding, knowing, comforting, saddened.

When the boy had gone teary-eyed (because he nearly cried in happiness), she asked why Naruto had given the little boy his wallet, he answered; "I was in the exact same position as he is now, I figure it's better if he gets to know there are some good people too, even if there aren't many."

And then he was silent, understanding, saddened, his face tight, and yet, there had been a little happiness in the boy's eyes, as if he knew he had done something extremely good.

She noticed then, with a start, that she _had_ noticed but never really _acknowledged _how the boy really saw the world. It was a blunt reminder that she didn't know anything about the blond except basic facts.

More and more people noticed, and some still overlooked for a long time. It was until they saw Naruto; all beaten up and hurting, after failing to bring back Sasuke. They only saw then; the underlying sadness, the determination, the pain, the sheer will-power too keep his promise.

Somehow, that was the moment where everyone stopped overlooking and saw him. Not that it lasted long, seeing he went to train with Jiraiya, but it became so much more evident when he had come back three years later.

Yes, it was amazing how people could overlook things; but he always thought that with time (and maybe some hinting), that sooner or later, people would stop overlooking and just _see_.

Just like they did with his eyes.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**I seriously love Naruto, and although he's mostly and idiot when he's younger, I think he must've had some deeper thoughts. That's how I would imagine it, I think my theory is also proven by the fact that, in Naruto Shippuuden, he's seriously more adult and has really thoughtful things to say, and I know from experience you have to think a good while before you come to such conclusions. Also, the pain understands pain verse; I think that's totally true.**

**So, question; Why am I so obsessed with Naruto's eyes in this story? Answer is simple; I do0't like how little attention his eyes get in stories, and instead they concentrate on his idiocy. True, he acts quite stupid at times, but I believe it's more because he likes to live behaving like an idiot instead of being monotone and silent the whole time. I mean, he's had enough for that in his childhood, I don't think he would like to continue being quiet when he's actually really happy. Also, I really love the color of them, the most beautiful blue eyes in all Anime-history, for me, at least.**

**But I do think that when he's alone he thinks about such thoughtful stuff, I just feel it. Question: Why do I think so? Because I pretty much went through the same as Naruto, being hated and so, and so I can easily slip into his thoughts and write this. Truly, you never know what true happiness is when you haven't felt total sadness.**

**I know some parts in here didn't happen, but is just there for that, so deal with it. I think it's quite cute actually, and I think if I were a reader I would really enjoy reading this. It's quite a change to read about a thoughtful Naruto instead of an idiotic one.**

**If any of you notice misspellings or anything, please tell me so.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading. Please comment!**


End file.
